


if I could hear you (I would run to you)

by prettykwan



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Accidental kidnapping, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Gang World, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Violence, nothing too descriptive though
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-06-06 22:01:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15204386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettykwan/pseuds/prettykwan
Summary: Most of the time, Seungkwan was incredibly thankful for his part-time job at the library. On an unlucky Friday night, however, everything goes to hell when a group attacks the library, and Seungkwan is less than lucky when he is accidentally kidnapped.-“Okay, no, staring is definitely not going to help! Can someone explain what’s going on?”





	1. holding back my tears (hiding my fear)

**Author's Note:**

> note: the characters are slightly aged up so that everyone is studying, but they are in the same age order! enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> first chapter: seungkwan works at his part-time job. not everything goes the way it should...
> 
> chapter title comes from Run to You (by Seventeen)

Most of the time, Seungkwan was incredibly thankful for his part-time job at the Seoul Metropolitan Library. He got first dibs on the popular new books, he got to do his work for school or read while working, and he loved helping people find new books. Another was that it was pretty quiet and peaceful on an average day. There was also the fact that Seungkwan desperately needed money for rent, food and clothes, and the job paid well for the hours he worked. Overall, he was very happy to be working part-time in a library.

But today could not have been a worse day to be working a shift at the library. He usually didn’t have Monday late night shifts, but one of his co-workers, Amber, had asked him to switch shifts because she had a movie night with her girlfriend. So, at 7 o’clock, Seungkwan clocked in, moved to sit behind his desk and got to work on a song he had to finish polishing for his music production class. He was already pretty happy with it, but the layering still needed some working on. Every few minutes, he would get up and walk around to put away books and offer help to people who needed it. His desk was the closest to history and non-fiction sections, so he wasn’t surprised that most of the people in his section were university students. 

Seungkwan liked action novels: he liked the thrill of not knowing whether or not the protagonist would make it to the end of the book. Often, he would find himself analyzing the actions of the characters, and because he was a double music and philosophy major, this was great practice for his literature class.

But in his own life, he did not associate with violence or weapons at all. In fact, he often went out of his way to spend as little time as possible in Itaewon, which was famous for its dubious clubs and attraction to foreigners because of its high tolerance of violence. 

So, when he heard gun shots over his own music (which was quite impressive, as he had his music turned on pretty loud), he assumed that someone in the lower floor had been too enthusiastic with the library games and had taken out the headphones connected to the computers. That was nothing worrying, because Chan was downstairs and would handle it if someone was disturbing other visitors. However, when he also heard people screaming and glass breaking, he decided to take a look if someone had stumbled into one of the glass cases or something worse. He sincerely hoped it would just be someone as clumsy as him, and not someone dangerous, because he was not very tall and in no condition to fight anyone.

But of course, Seungkwan’s wishes had been completely ignored. It was even worse.

He knew he shouldn’t run in the library, but if someone needed CPR or First Aid, he should be there. He was certified, and he knew Chan was scared of blood. He broke out in a sprint and skidded on the top of the stairs, because the first thing he saw was blood and a figure lying on the ground. He wanted to run down the stairs to help the person, but then he looked past the figure and saw black-clothed armed people. He could count at least five, but he didn’t know if there were people elsewhere in the building. 

For a few seconds, all Seungkwan could do was stare and heave out breaths. Naturally, the universe decided that Seungkwan hadn’t suffered enough already and he lost his balance on top of the stairs. 

The next thing Seungkwan could register was pain blooming everywhere on his body and gravity pulling him down the stairs. He heard someone scream his name, but he was too busy trying to shield his head to pay any attention to the voice, let alone recognize it. 

When he finally stopped moving, he was hit by nausea and couldn’t open his eyes immediately. Instead, he focused on not throwing up and getting the light-headedness to go away. Shit, Seungkwan thought, I might have to get checked for a concussion at the hospital. Or maybe he could ask Chan, because he was training to become a nurse. 

When the urge to throw up had decreased and he felt like he could open his eyes without fainting, he opened his eyes and was shocked by what he saw. Everybody in the library was looking at him with wide eyes and one of the armed guys was walking towards him. The rest had pointed their guns at the students in the library, and the students were holding up their hands. Seungkwan tried to sit up, but he couldn’t get his body to cooperate. When he casted his gaze to his body, he understood why: his wrist was angled in an unnatural angle and it felt like he had sprained his ankle. His luck, of course, to get hurt by his own clumsiness during an attack on the library.

The masked person had reached him and asked a question. Seungkwan didn’t notice at first, as he was still busy checking himself for injuries. The figure asked again, and Seungkwan only caught his name. He cast his eyes up to the figure, and then it registered.

“Are you alright?” The aura the man emitted made Seungkwan think of Seokmin, whose smile looked just as bright as the sun. He hadn’t seen his best friend in a few days, because he had been busy working this weekend and Seungkwan had been pulling all-nighters to finish a philosophy essay about Murphy’s Law all weekend. They were due to have dinner together tomorrow, but that might have to postponed if Seungkwan did have a concussion. Nothing Seokmin wasn’t used to, however, because when Seungkwan was younger he would trip constantly and stay overnight at the hospital. His mother had always told him that he was loved by the earth so much, that it wanted him closer. This always made him laugh, even through the worst of pains.

The man in front of him was now looking at him slightly panicked, and had apparently gotten one of the other men from the group to come closer. This second man was taller, but looked younger based on what Seungkwan could see of his face. They were now softly discussing with their backs turned to Seungkwan. The rest of the students who had been studying just a few minutes ago, had now been pointed to a table where they had to sit at, with some of the men standing next to the table. He could hear some girl crying, and immediately wanted to comfort her. Sadly, he was too delirious with pain and terrified to help her, so he focused on getting up without using his left wrist. He succeeded this time, and the men had turned around to look at him curiously. At last, Seungkwan’s slow brain caught up and he managed to say: “Who are you? Why are you here? Why are you armed?”

The taller answered. “We are none of your concern. What’s your name and can you get up?”  
The first guy who had approached him, who Seungkwan had called Grumpy for the moment because of his permanent frown, hit the younger and said: “Watch it, brat. Even if you’re older, we still have respect for people.” The younger just huffed and turned around to walk away. He was stopped by Sunshine, who put a hand on his shoulder and pulled him back forcefully. “You can clearly see that he has broken his left wrist and probably sprained his ankle. You can help him up, I’m gonna look for the target. Understood?”

The younger looked like he wanted to protest, but Sunshine gave him a look that clearly said ‘no bullshit’, so the taller turned to Seungkwan. Sunshine addressed Seungkwan again, with an apologetic look. “Sorry for that. He’s a bit grumpy, but he’s usually nicer. Could you tell me your name?”

Seungkwan decided to play dumb and just blinked at the guy. “I’m sorry, I think I might have a concussion. It’s nothing I haven’t had before, but you should probably give my brain some time to catch up.”

The younger grinned at the answer, and hauled Seungkwan to his feet with just one arm. Seungkwan made a mental reminder to ask him what he did to get so strong. He stumbled slightly, but found his balance without putting weight on his left ankle. He started to walk up the stairs while trying to ignore the shots of pain from his ankle when he heard his name again. He turned around cautiously and gave the two men a questioning look. “How do you even know my name?”

The two men shared a look and stayed silent. Seungkwan decided that checking on the students upstairs was priority at the moment, and continued his way up.

“Where do you think you are going?”


	2. i'll follow the line (that connects us two)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> chapter two: honestly, how could seungkwan's day get any worse? this is how.

This was a new voice, and it didn’t sound as friendly as Sunshine and Tall, which he had nicknamed the younger boy. A bulky man was making his way downstairs while dragging a very familiar boy with him. Seungkwan halted on his way up, and recognized the boy as Holland, one of Seungkwan’s tutor students. Holland was always picked on because he was the president of the university’s GSA, and the sight of him being taken by armed men terrified Seungkwan to no end.

“Upstairs? I want to check on the people there, I promise I won’t annoy you. And could you please let him go? He’s going to fall down the stairs and break his wrist as well, and I’m pretty sure he can sue you. I can’t, because it was my fault that I fell,” Seungkwan sassed back, because he was fine with himself getting hurt (he was used to it, after all) but he was not okay with any of the others getting hurt. He was older, after all, and felt responsible for the younger people present at the library.

The muscled man looked furious, and let go of Holland to grasp Seungkwan’s left wrist, which hurt like a bitch when the man put pressure on it. Tears sprang in his eyes, but he couldn’t show the man that he was scared and in pain. 

“Listen to me, you disrespectful shit, I do not carry this gun as decoration. I will not hesitate to use this, so be nice and just answer like a normal human.”

“Look, I just want to check if the people upstairs are alright and then I will come back down. You can walk with me if you want, but I am not going back down without knowing everyone here is unharmed,” Seungkwan replied. He would feel guilty if anyone had gotten hurt, because he hadn’t been there to protect them.

The man put more pressure on the broken wrist, and Seungkwan swore he could see black spots in his vision from the pain in his wrist, but clenched his teeth and shut his mouth. He couldn’t risk the man sending him downstairs without having checked on the students upstairs. 

After a few seconds, Seungkwan thought that if the man would hold his wrist for longer he would faint, but luckily Sunshine came to his aid, apparently having noticed the argument happening on the stairs. 

“What the f- Oh my god, this fucking idiot- Coups, let his wrist go, you fucking dimwit! You can see it’s broken, we don’t want to make it worse! We just need to complete the job and leave,” Grumpy swore.

Coups immediately let Seungkwan go and looked thrown off course. Seungkwan couldn’t handle the pain, and felt the black spots taking over. Someone tried to get to Seungkwan, apparent from the screams of his name, but Seungkwan went out like a light. 

 

Seungkwan woke up with a bitter taste in his mouth and pounding in his head. He tried to open his eyes, disoriented and nauseous, but quickly shut the when the light only increased his nausea. 

“Welcome back to reality Kwan.”

Seungkwan amusedly thought he must have been dreaming or hallucinating, because there only a few people who called him Kwan and that sounded suspiciously a lot like his roommate and best friend Soonyoung, who was supposed to be out drinking all night. Did someone call Soonyoung? Chan wouldn’t do that, he knew Soonyoung was hopeless at First Aid. 

After a few minutes of slowly letting his system reboot, Seungkwan opened his eyes. Shockingly, he wasn’t at the library anymore. He was laying on a couch that probably cost more than his yearly rent, and above him was a white ceiling with an incredibly fancy crown lighter. This was definitely not Soonyoung and his’ dorm, and it also wasn’t the library. Seungkwan felt incredibly confused and disoriented, and wanted to just close his eyes and go back to sleep to delay reality.

“Hey Kwan, don’t go back to sleep again. You need to stay awake for a little while because we need to check your injuries,” Soonyoung softly said. Seungkwan opened up his eyes back up and started to sit up. When he tried, however, the pain from his wrist froze the blood in his veins and he let out a pained whimper. 

“Hey, take it easy. You were out for a while. Don’t wanna hurt you more than we already did.”

That voice definitely didn’t belong to Soonyoung. Seungkwan’s eyes shot open again and he sat up way quicker than he should have. Nausea took over and Seungkwan picked up the (conveniently placed) bucket next to the couch to puke his guts out. When he was finally done and nothing came out anymore, he was offered a glass of water. While moving to accept it he looked up, and to his shock he saw the face of Grumpy. Seungkwan immediately retracted his hand and shrunk into the couch, taking in the rest of the room. To his surprise, there were several people in the room; they all looked around his age with dyed hair in all the colours of the rainbow. His gaze stopped at the form that he knew all too well: Soonyoung. He had bags under his eyes and looked paler than usual. Seungkwan immediately moved to get up, but he was quickly pushed down onto the couch by a new pair of hands. 

These hands turned out to be attached to Tall, who was looking younger than he had in the library. Seungkwan had assumed Tall was at least a few years older than him, but he looked younger without a gun. He had been standing behind the couch Seungkwan was laying on, and didn’t look less intimidating than the rest of the men in the room. They looked very scary, even without guns or black clothing. Seungkwan started panicking: what if they took Soonyoung because Seungkwan had fucked up at his other job? Did they hurt Soonyoung? Will they hurt Soonyoung or Seungkwan? He hadn’t even noticed he had started hyperventilating until someone shook his shoulder and took his hands.

“…Seungkwan…breathe slowly…come on, listen to…”

The person had put Seungkwan’s hand over their heart and started breathing in and out deeply. It felt like hours, but probably were seconds, during which Seugkwan couldn’t get his breath under control. This wasn’t his first panic attack, but this one was very unexpected and intense. The person forced him to look at them, and in minutes, he had his breath under control again. 

“Hey, you have to stay calm, alright? I know it might be scary, but you’re safe. We won’t hurt you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> welcome back!  
> because I have zero control and am super excited with the fact that people are actually reading this (I am hella surprised), I decided to post this one day after the first chapter! (again, zero control)
> 
> I am supposed to be studying rn, but who cares? (jk I do)  
> anyway, hope you enjoyed the chapter! I have a love for kudos and comments, so please leave those! see you on the next chapter...
> 
> also, title comes from "Run to you" by Seventeen!


	3. I was walking but started running (just like my heart)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> chapter three: seungkwan just needs a nap. a twelve-hour long nap. some things are explained, and some things are not. a surprise interrupts the long-awaited explanation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello, I am back again after a very unnecessary long, school-induced break! I wrote this a long time ago, but I never got to editing it.  
> I also edited the other chapters bc I am still beta-less, but there's no major changes so don't worry on missing out on any plot :)  
> please enjoy! <3

It turned out that that person who had helped him through his panic attack was a boy who had previously been sitting on the table, who was looking at him calmly. Seungkwan nodded and the boy let go of his hands. Soonyoung moved from his place in a chair at the table to the couch and pulled Seungkwan’s head down to lay on his thigh. He softly petted his hair and asked: “So, what do you exactly remember? Because we don’t know what you remember.”

Seungkwan considers this for a moment. He remembers being in the library, falling down the stairs, then fainting… and waking up. When he tells Soonyoung that, his face falls. The rest of the room frowns as well, and everyone looks at Soonyoung for an answer.

“Nothing else? You don’t remember getting into a car, or entering the mansion? And us waking you up every hour?”

Seungkwan thought for a moment, but he came up with nothing. Shaking his head, he cast his glance around the room trying to find familiar faces. He sees Grumpy, Tall, Angry, Soonyoung and shockingly, Seokmin is also leaning against the wall. Honestly, why is he still surprised; nothing is making sense today. Seokmin and Soonyoung had been friends since high school, and had gone to the same university with just a year in-between. Soonyoung would never admit it to Seokmin, but he had a huge crush on the guy and was flirting with him constantly. One time, when Soonyoung wasn’t there, Seokmin had gotten incredibly drunk and told Seungkwan he wanted to hold hands with Soonyoung and suck his dick a lot. Since then, Seungkwan had tried to not third-wheel but because they both were too afraid to admit their crush, they always dragged him with them to make it look like friends hanging out and not a date. 

The silence didn’t last long, because someone busted into the room with a First Aid kit and a red head. “How is he? Is he awake yet? Has he said anything? Why are you- Oh,” the blur of red hair and pyjamas said. When the intruder stopped moving, however, Seungkwan recognized him as Joshua.

“Okay, nope. My weird limit for today has been reached, crossed and exceeded healthy levels. My best friends and my half-brother are not here, in an apartment more expensive than my education, while I have a concussion and am most probably kidnapped by some kind of armed organization. No way,” Seungkwan stated. He started to get up and made an effort to walk to the door, but he lost his footing when his sprained ankle didn’t cooperate. He ended up on the floor, looking up to see everyone looking at him. Again.

“Okay, no, staring is definitely not going to help! Can someone explain what’s going on?” Seungkwan was becoming increasingly desperate for an explanation, and since no one was willing to offer it to him, he decided he had to ask. Joshua was frozen in the doorway, looking torn between entering to take care of Seungkwan and exiting as fast as possible. The rest of the room was dead silent, looking at each other for an answer.

“Josh, he’s fine. Bruised, broken, sprained and concussed, but fine. Now, I want everyone except Josh and Seok out of this room. Now.” Soonyoung’s voice held a sharp authoritative edge that Seungkwan had only heard when Soonyoung stood up for him in middle school, and it honestly terrified him a bit. Luckily, the other guys in the room filed out as quickly as they could, and Seungkwan felt like he could breathe a little easier than before. 

“Anybody care to explain this madness?” Seungkwan asked, rubbing his eyes and groaning. He honestly felt so tired, even though he had been out for God knows how long and had just woken up. Joshua had moved to sit against the coffee table opposite of the couch, and Seokmin had chosen to sit on Seungkwan’s side with Seungkwan’s feet in his lap. It almost felt like a normal Friday evening, except for the ridiculously expensive furniture and lack of cheap food. 

“Kwannie, do you promise not to freak out? We know this is all very confusing, but we promise to answer all-“ Soonyoung interrupted Seokmin by coughing. “Whatever. Most of your questions,” Seokmin said while glaring at Soonyoung. Joshua had opened the First Aid kit and gently took Seungkwan’s wrist to start wrapping it with gauze. Seungkwan sighed and nodded, closing his eyes. “Yeah, whatever, I promise not to freak out. Can you tell me how I got here and where I am first?”

“Of course. This is-“ A soft noise interrupted Soonyoung. Everyone except Seungkwan paled a bit. “What’s happening?” Seungkwan asked after not being offered an explanation. Seokmin made a dismissive gesture. “It’s nothing,” he said with an almost convincing smile, while Joshua got up and locked the door. “What’s going on?” Seungkwan repeated, a bit annoyed after being ignored. Soonyoung sighed, ignoring Seokmin’s poking elbow in his ribs. “That’s an alarm. We’re under attack by another... group, so to say.” He gracefully jumped over the couch and pulled open one of the closets, revealing weapons and munition. “Sorry Kwannie, we’ll explain the rest another time,” Seokmin added with an apologetic smile. Seungkwan snorted. “Yeah, when we’re not under attack. Sounds good to me. Go save whatever, I guess.” 

Joshua narrowed his eyes at Seungkwan. “How are you so relaxed with all… this?” he asked while pulling open another closet to reveal a secret exit. “You always scream during action movies when there’s fighting, and that’s not even real.” Seungkwan shrugged, getting up carefully and walking over to Joshua. “Don’t know. Might still be the concussion making everything very unreal.” Soonyoung loaded a magazine into one of the guns and handed it to Seokmin. “Well, we’re gonna check it out, you two take the escape route to the panic room. Just take every right you can,” he instructed Joshua. Joshua raised an eyebrow unimpressed. “You know I’ve been here longer than you and I’m older?” He helped Seungkwan into the opening of the closet. “Just a reminder,” Soonyoung said while winking at them. “See you later!” And with that, Joshua stepped into the door and closed it, leaving them with nothing but darkness and each other. 

“Well, this is not how I imagined my Tuesday to go,” Seungkwan mumbled while waiting for his eyes to get adjusted to the darkness and searching blindly for the wall. Joshua snorted, the sound echoing. “Yeah, me neither, to be very honest.” Joshua took out his phone and turned on the flashlight. “There, that’s better.” He pointed the flashlight in front of them, revealing a surprisingly clean brick hall leading to seemingly nowhere. “It’s not that far. At least, under normal conditions.” Joshua moved the flashlight to point it at the brick wall, feeling around until finding what he was looking for. He made a triumphant noise and flicking the switch to turn on the lights. “I knew it was here somewhere,” he mumbled while taking Seungkwan‘s arm and putting it around his shoulder. “Here, you can lean on me.” Shuffling awkwardly, with Joshua guiding them through the maze of tunnels, they moved forward slowly.


	4. I was about to sleep (but I woke up from thinking of you and went outside)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joshua explains a little bit, new people are introduced and seungkwan still needs a damn nap.

After a few minutes of walking, Seungkwan stopped. “Can we take a break?” he panted while sitting down on the ground and putting an arm around his aching ribs. Joshua nodded and sat down next to Seungkwan, crossing his legs. 

“How did you get here?” Seungkwan asked softly. Joshua visibly tensed at the question, but relaxed a little when looking at Seungkwan’s face and finding nothing but curiosity. And so, he started telling the story. 

“Coincidence, I guess. I was working a late shift in the clinic, and everyone else was gone. They barged into the clinic via the back door and pointed a gun at me. At first, I thought they wanted money, but then they brought in a wounded man. He’d been caught in a crossfire while trying to protect the shop of an old lady down the street...” he trailed off for a moment, remembering his terror when they pulled a gun on him, and then when they dragged in a man with a shot wound. Seungkwan took his hand and squeezed comforting, encouraging him silently to continue his story. 

“I couldn’t say no, for several reasons. So, I treated him, and when I was done, they promised that they would also protect the clinic if I would treat the members of the gang. I accepted, of course, wanting to keep the clinic safe. And then, after a few months, they offered me a more permanent position: I would work here part time as a doctor, and they would pay me for the work I did. With Samuel’s hospital bills piling up and you having to work overtime to pay for them, I couldn’t say no... So, I took that offer as well. And now we’re here,” he concluded softly, unable to look Seungkwan in the face.

Seungkwan nodded in understanding. “So that’s why you offered to pay my share.” Joshua nodded hesitantly. “Yeah,” he whispered. “I’m sorry for not telling you.” Seungkwan shrugged. “It’s okay, I would’ve done the same. Besides, what’s done is done.” He squeezed Joshua’s hand again and let go of it to get up, grunting as his ribs protested at the movement. “Let’s get going, that panic room sounds great and I wanna see if it can live up to its name,” Seungkwan sarcastically said. Joshua laughed at the remark and put his arm around Seungkwan’s waist. “Can’t wait.”

After walking for what seemed like forever, they stopped at a dead end. “Great,” Seungkwan sarcastically said, “so now we’re lost in an underground maze while being attacked.” He moved to turn around, but Joshua stopped him, shaking his head. “This is the panic room. It’s camouflaged.” He presses his finger into the gap between two bricks, and the wall soundlessly slid open to reveal a bunker with three people laying in bean bags. Seungkwan gaped at the room, while Joshua gently pushed him into the room. The panic room was nothing like Seungkwan had expected: there was a huge table with papers all over it, a corner with TV screens and keyboards, a kitchen with several stacked cupboards and a freezer, and another corner with the aforementioned people on bean bags. 

One of them had jumped up when the door opened. “God Josh, you were taking so long, I thought you’d lost your way or worse.” The man almost tackled Joshua in a hug, throwing his arms around Joshua’s neck. He had short, blonde hair, round glasses and very stylish earrings dangling from his ears. He was wearing a richly decorated dress shirt with suit pants, which made Seungkwan feel very basic with his skinny jeans and pink sweater. The man noticed Seungkwan from where he was hugging Joshua, and looked Seungkwan up and down. “Are you Seungkwan?” he inquired, letting go of Joshua but taking his hand. Seungkwan nodded, putting his hand out. “I am. Nice to meet you.” The man smiled, ignoring Seungkwan’s hand to pull him in a tight hug. “I’ve heard so much about you! Josh talks about you all the time. I’m Jeonghan, but you can call me hyung.” Seungkwan smiled. “Thanks, hyung.” Jeonghan let go, still smiling. “These two are Jihoon and-“  
“Chan!” Seungkwan let out surprised. Chan nodded. “Yeah, hi hyung.” Seungkwan blinked, trying to comprehend all the information. “Did they take you as well?” Seungkwan asked, hobbling to Chan and pulling him into a hug. “No, hyung, I work here,” Chan mumbled into Seungkwan’s shoulder. Seungkwan groaned, letting go of Chan to cover his face with his hands. “Why is everyone around me involved in the same gang?” he asked tiredly.

The shortest man snorted, patting his shoulder. “They probably ask that themselves. The name’s Jihoon,” he explained while sitting back down. “Oh. Hello, Jihoon. I’m Seungkwan, but you probably already knew that?” Seungkwan asked testing. Jihoon nodded, making Seungkwan sigh and sat down on the couch next to the bean bags. “Alright. It’s nice to meet you all, but what’s this panic room and why does it have this many screens?” Jeonghan laughed kindly at the question, leaning against a pillar. “This is nicknamed the panic room because of a stupid inside joke. It’s Chan’s and Jihoon’s headquarters, and I spend most of my time here to plan my missions.” Seungkwan frowned his eyebrows in confusion. “What do you guys do?” 

Jeonghan turned to Joshua. “You didn’t tell him?” Joshua shook his head in shame. “No. We were explaining when the alarm went off.” Jeonghan nodded in understanding, then turned back to Seungkwan. “Well, I’m gonna be honest. We’re a gang, and you’re at our headquarters. Chan and Jihoon,” he gestured towards the two, “are our IT guys. They hack systems and gather information for missions. I’m a spy, and I go out on the streets to do the same. Josh’s our doctor. Today’s mission was planned because a very powerful and important gang is oppressing people in Seoul. You, Seungkwan, were collateral damage when we were trying to take information from the library archives to find out more about-“ Jeonghan was cut off by Jihoon’s cold voice. “No need to expose everything we know to him, Jeonghan.” 

Jeonghan rolled his eyes, then offered Seungkwan an apologetic smile. “What I’m trying to say is, we may not be saints, but we’re not bad people.” Seungkwan shrugged. “I believe you.” Chan beamed. “I’m so glad we can stay friends!” he said while putting an arm around Seungkwan. Jihoon frowned. “We’ll see about that. Come on, Chan, we have work to do.” Chan pouted, but let himself be pulled to the desk. Seungkwan didn’t know a lot about computers, but since Chan’s major was computer science, Seungkwan assumed he knew what he was doing. He hobbled towards Chan and Jihoon, fascinated by the quick typing and codes that appeared and disappeared. In quick succession, the two succeeded in pulling up the mansion’s cameras and were pulling up profiles of boys around Seungkwan’s age. They were assessing the enemies, Seungkwan realized. 

“They’re trying to come up with a strategy to wear them down as quick as possible,” he heard Jeonghan whisper next to his ear. Seungkwan jumped at the sudden sound, putting a hand on his chest to calm his pounding heart. “Don’t scare him like that,” Joshua chided Jeonghan. Why Joshua was in the position to talk casually to Jeonghan, Seungkwan didn’t know, but it was clear that the two were close from the way they acted around each other. Seungkwan sat down, head spinning with all the new information. He closed his eyes, and all he could hear was hands typing quickly and the soft commands Jihoon gave to Chan. It was calming, in a way. He jumped again at a triumphant shout. “Got it!” Chan exclaimed happily. He turned to look at the group of men gathered around the screens. “We have to scare them off, and I think we,” he gestured at the people present, “can scare them plenty. We would have to distract them long enough for the others to take them down.” Chan looked around, excited by the plan he came up with. Jihoon was shaking his head, Jeonghan chuckled and Joshua frowned. He focused on Seungkwan. “What do you think?” Chan asked him.

Seungkwan froze, not expecting Chan to ask for his opinion. “Uh, are you asking me?” Seungkwan questioned while pointing at himself. Chan nodded, playing around with the mouse. “Well, first of all, I’m not part of your gang. Second, I can’t fight to save my life, as you have experienced multiple times. And third, I’m injured. How am I qualified to have an opinion of this plan?” Seungkwan answered agitated. All the new information was hurting his head. “Well-“ Chan started, but he was cut off by a loud noise just outside the door, followed by shots. Everyone froze for a second, but then Jeonghan and Jihoon moved to block the door with a couch. “What if it’s one of you guys?” Seungkwan half-screamed over the noises. Joshua pulled him towards an emergency exit, hidden by a cupboard in front of the entrance. “They would never, ever come down here during an attack. Even if forced to do so,” Joshua answered calmly, pushing the door open and letting Chan and Jihoon pass through it. “Besides, I think we’re needed up there. Most of us, anyway,” he added quickly, looking at Jeonghan for confirmation. Jeonghan nodded, pulling Seungkwan along to the stairs that were hidden behind the cupboard. “You should take him out of here, Shua. Both of you can’t defend yourselves. Besides, Seungkwan is injured and didn’t choose to be a part of this,” Jeonghan stated. Joshua protested, but Jeonghan put a hand on Joshua’s shoulder. “I know you want to help, but the best thing you can do right now is bring Seungkwan and yourself to safety.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello again! I'm back!! (* ^ ω ^)  
> I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! It's a little longer than the last chapter, and I'm trying to plan writing into my schedule so that I can update faster!  
> please give me (constructive) feedback down below!!!

**Author's Note:**

> hi, and thank you for reading!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed reading this mess. if you have any constructive criticism, please leave it in the comments! 
> 
> side note: I'm looking for a beta reader, please dm me if you're interested!


End file.
